1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for an internal combustion engine, and in particular relates to a control device for an internal combustion engine with an EGR device and a supercharger. The EGR device enables a portion of the exhaust gas to flow back to an intake passage closer to the upstream side as compared with a water-cooled intercooler.
2. Description of Related Art
Previously, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-21524 (JP 2012-21524A) disclosed a control device for an internal combustion engine with a LPL (Low Pressure Loop) EGR (Exhaust Gas Recirculation) device and a turbocharger. In the previous internal combustion engine, EGR gas from the low pressure loop EGR device is supplied to an intake passage closer to the upstream side as compared with a compressor of the turbocharger. Based on this, in the above-mentioned control device, if it is determined that the temperature of the external air is higher than a specified temperature and the humidity of the external air is relatively high, the operation of the low pressure loop EGR device is limited.